


The Disaster Christmas

by Jules1398



Series: meeting the family [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Fluff, Infidelity, It balances out lol, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: It's now Isak's turn to meet Even's extended family over the week of Christmas.





	The Disaster Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically the sequel to [The Disaster Wedding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11848776) but can be read on its own.  
> Thanks to my lovely beta, [Josie](http://napolecnsclc.tumblr.com/).  
> You can find me on tumblr at [crackandcanonships](http://crackandcanonships.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to send asks or prompts or anything really.  
> I hope you enjoy this!

When Even invited Isak to have Christmas with his family, he was overjoyed. He had always gotten along well with Even’s parents and his sisters and knew that it would be lovely to spend the holiday with them. After all, he and Even had not spent Christmas day together the year before, as their relationship was still very new at the time.

However, when he agreed to celebrate it with them, he was not aware that it meant that he would be spending a week in Levanger with Even’s extended family. He was also unaware that they would be driving there.

So here he was, packed into a minivan with Even, his two sisters and his parents for seven and a half hours. Oh boy, this was gonna be a trip.

Isak figured that he and Even would be sitting in the middle row together, as it was more spacious and they were older than the two girls, but when they got to the car his eight year-old sister Cat was sitting in one of the seats. 

“Move,” Even commanded. “We’re going to sit in the middle.”

Cat crossed her arms. “No, I’m sitting here. If I sit in the back then I might get carsick.” She reached her hand out and pointed out the car door. “Go find Mom and ask her about it. She said it was fine if I sat here. Besides, you two can cuddle if you’re in the back since we put one of the seats down to fit the presents.”

“There is no way we’re going to fit back there. My legs are too long!” Even exclaimed.

“You’re right,” Even’s dad said as he and his mom walked out of the house. “You are far too tall to be sitting in the back. Cat, move on back.”

Even’s mom placed her hands on her hips. “She gets sick, Thomas. Would you like to be the one to clean up after her if she throws up?”

He pinched the bridge of his nose, seeming stressed about the whole situation. “Then what do you suggest we do? There is no possible way Even can fit in the back, Kari.”

Even’s parents bickered for about five minutes, each of them relentless and unwilling to lose the argument. Unfortunately, the solution that they ended up coming up with left Isak in the worst possible seat in the car, as he was going to have to sit in the smaller, middle seat in the back of the car.

Even’s 14 year-old sister, Britt, was already seated in the back when Isak clambered in and buckled up.

“Yeah, this family is bullshit sometimes,” she quietly remarked, so that her parents were unable to hear.

“Still better than mine,” Isak said with a shrug.

“The week hasn’t even started yet. You’ll see,” Britt warned.

He seriously doubted that this Christmas could be any worse than most of his previous Christmases. After all, this was the first year that he was spending the entire holiday with the man of his dreams.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the house, Isak was exhausted. They had tacked an extra hour onto the trip because Cat had to stop to go to the bathroom every twenty minutes and Even’s mom had insisted upon stopping for lunch at some sit down restaurant that took for-fucking-ever. On top of that, Britt had gotten sick from the food, so she spent the last half an hour hacking up her lunch into a plastic bag.

Yeah, Isak was thrilled to be getting out of that smelly car. And the house, well it was huge. Isak had known that there was money in Even’s family, but he hadn’t imagined it to be this much. He hoped that they wouldn’t be too fancy, since Isak hadn’t even thought to bring his suit.

When they got to the door, a teenage girl with light brown hair and bright blue eyes threw the door open and immediately wrapped Even in a hug.

“Even, oh my god it’s been so long. Why didn’t you visit last summer?” she blurted out without letting go of him.

He laughed. “Bella, it’s not my fault that they decided to drive up here the same week that we were in Morocco.”

She released him and turned toward Isak, mouth wide. “Oh my god, is this him?”

“Yep. This is Isak.”

Isak gave her a little wave, but she bounded toward him and wrapped him in a tight hug as well. “It’s so nice to finally meet you. Even tells me about you all the time. I’m Bella, his favorite cousin.”

“Nice to meet you,” he choked out. Man, that girl was squeezing hard.

They all shuffled into the house, slipping off their shoes at the door. When people heard them entering the house, they were mobbed by Even’s family. Isak was starting to get a bit more nervous. Even had a ton of family members here.

An older woman stopped in front of him. “Ah, you don’t look like one of my grandkids. Who might you be? Are you here with Britt?”

Isak had thought they would’ve told Even’s family that he was bringing a guest, but maybe they had never gotten around to it. “I’m Even’s boyfriend. It’s lovely to meet you.”

“What happened to Sonja?” Even’s grandma asked. “I really liked that girl. She always looked out for my grandson, even if she was a bit bossy at times.”

Isak was at a loss for words. “Even and I have been together for over a year,” he mumbled. “Sonja hasn’t been more than a friend to him for a while.”

Even’s grandmother broke out into laughter and squeezed his shoulder. “I’m just messing with you, honey. It’s wonderful to have you here.”

“Oh, uh thanks,” he stuttered out. Isak could see where Even got his fucking-with-other-people genes.

“Don’t look so pale, sweetie!” she replied, ruffling his hair.

* * *

 

The bedroom they were staying in had two double beds, which usually wouldn’t be a problem, since he and Even could sleep together anyway, but they were to be sharing the room with both of his sisters. Which meant that they were going to have to go an entire week without any sexual activity. Now, Isak wasn’t some sort of sex fiend, he could handle not having it. But spending a week sleeping next to Even and not having sex would prove to be challenging.

“It’ll be fine,” Even had said, stroking his hair as they sat next to one another on the bed after Isak had expressed his disdain.

“Ugh, don’t be gross,” Britt said as she walked down the hallway. She hadn’t even caught them kissing and she was annoyed. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

Isak spent a majority of the first two days meeting all of the members of Even’s family. He had only managed to remember the names of two people: Bella and her mom, Lucia. He had only remembered that because she was from Italy and he thought that was pretty cool.

Maybe forgetting everybody’s names made him a bad boyfriend. Maybe Even’s family was going to hate him forever after this. After all, Even had been with Sonja for nearly five years before Isak had butted in. They had probably liked her better. They probably thought Isak was a homewrecker for tearing Sonja and Even apart.

Even walked into the room and saw Isak sulking on the couch and quickly moved to sit next to him, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him close. Isak snuggled into his warm embrace.

“Are you doing okay, Isak?” he asked before nestling his face into Isak’s hair and placing a soft kiss on the top of his head.

Isak nodded. “I’m doing fine,” he replied, even though he knew it was a lie.

Even must have known it too because he raised his eyebrows. “It’s okay not to be fine sometimes, baby. I want you to be honest with me.”

He shrugged, “I’m just a little out of it right now. It is what it is.”

His boyfriend nodded. “What’s making you feel so down? Because if you’d like to leave then I can get us plane tickets home from Trondheim. I’m sure my mom would be more than willing to drive us there.”

Damn, Isak loved Even so much. He was so kind and considerate. Even was such an amazing boyfriend and Isak was a shitty one. He deserved someone better.

Isak shook his head and cuddled in closer to Even. “I’m with you, Even. There is no place that I would rather be.”

Even kissed Isak’s forehead. “Well, if there’s ever anything that you need, please let me know so I can help.”

Isak wanted to cry. He had the best boyfriend in the world.

* * *

The next morning, Isak was eating breakfast when he heard the front door open, followed by a familiar voice shouting, “Guess who’s finally here?”

It was Even’s brother, Finn. Isak assumed that he would be accompanied by his wife and daughter, but didn’t feel the need to go and check. He would find out eventually.

Everyone rushed toward the door to greet them. Everyone, that is, except Isak and Even. The thing was, Even didn’t really like his brother. He claimed that Finn “made it his personal mission to ruin his life.” 

Isak didn’t really buy it. Finn was a relatively nice guy. He was an accountant with a reserved but nice wife, Anne, and a beautiful two year-old daughter named Maja. He was just a typical guy living a typical life.

Maybe Even resented his success. Finn was doing very well in life and he hit the genetic jackpot, getting the Bech Næsheim good looks while avoiding having any sort of health problems, physically or mentally.

Isak had occasionally tried to ask Even why he hated Finn so much, but he always just said “because he’s an asshole,” which didn’t help much. He decided just to chalk it up to being a mixture of jealousy and sibling rivalry and left it at that.

When Even’s family finally let Finn have some space, he walked into the kitchen and patted Isak on the back. “How are you boys doing?”

Even glared at him for a split second and then got up out of his chair and left. Finn moved around to the other side of the table and took Even’s former seat.

“So how are you doing, kid? Classes going well? Are you ready for Russ?” he asked, seeming genuinely interested in Isak’s life, despite the fact that he didn’t get along with Even.

Isak shrugged and spun his spoon around in his cereal bowl. “Classes are going pretty well. I’m not going to be a part of Russ though. My friends and I aren’t really into that.”

“And what about University?” Finn inquired. “Any idea as to where you’ll be spending the next three years?”

“So, I want to go into engineering,” he explained. “So I’ve been looking into NTNU, but I’ll probably end up at UiB since that’s where Even is. Living far from him for one semester has been hard enough. I couldn’t imagine doing it for two or three more years.”

“Look at it this way, Isak,” Finn said, placing his hand on the table. “You’ve made it this long, right? What’s a few more years if it means you get to go to your first choice school? Besides, your entire life shouldn’t revolve around your partner. That’s borderline unhealthy. Sometimes it’s better to make certain decisions with yourself in mind. Sure, Even will miss you, but if he won’t allow you to study at your dream university, then is he really a good boyfriend?”

Isak pondered it for a moment. Sure, it would be hard, but they could manage it just like they always did. Even would absolutely want him to go there if he knew, but he was still hesitant. He still didn’t want to live every day of his life just missing his boyfriend.

“I’ll think about it,” Isak replied.

Finn’s face broke out into a smile, showcasing his perfect teeth. “Follow your dreams, kiddo.”

Then Even’s grandmother walked in. “Oh Finn, could you come into the living room please? I want to take a picture of you with your lovely family. Anne and Maja are already in there waiting.”

Finn got up and moved toward the living room, giving Isak a little wave as he left. Yeah, he still did not understand how Even hated his brother so much when he seemed to be such a nice guy.

* * *

When Isak woke up on Christmas Eve, Even had already gone downstairs, but there was a note in his place. Isak smiled, remembering all the notes from when they first got together. He picked it up and scooted toward the headboard before sitting up to read it.

 

_ Dear Isak, _

_ Meet me in the kitchen tonight at midnight for a special holiday surprise. _

_ With love, _

_ The man of your dreams _

 

Isak grinned. Even truly was the best. He was going out of his way to make Isak feel better because he knew that he was having a hard time. He had no idea what the surprise would be, but surely it would knock him off of his feet, just like everything else that Even did.

* * *

Even was acting like nothing had happened but, then again, he was always great at surprises. He always wanted Isak to figure things out on his own, so he hadn’t even bothered asking him for clues about the holiday surprise.

To be quite honest, Even seemed to be kind of pissy. It was probably because his brother was around, but still, Isak hated seeing his amazing boyfriend feeling like this.

He had come up to Even and wrapped him in warm hugs numerous times throughout the day, but he never seemed much in the mood to reciprocate. It was fine, though. Sometimes Even was like that. Isak still loved him the same.

Christmas Eve had also brought more of Even’s family to the house. Apparently a few of his cousins lived just an hour away in Trondheim, so they hadn’t bothered to make the journey every single day.

One of them had a baby that was probably about three months old and they had, for some odd reason, decided that Isak would be the best candidate for holding him.

To be fair, most of Even’s family was rushing around the house, either preparing for dinner, wrapping presents, or chasing after their kids. Isak, who was relaxing on the couch, probably seemed like the best bet for holding their child, even if he was essentially a stranger. On top of that, Even’s family was extremely kind and seemed to feel like Isak must be trustworthy if Even had chosen to be with him.

So, there he was, sitting alone in the living room, unsure of what to do with the tiny baby that he had been given.

“Hi, Lars, little buddy,” Isak said, even though the baby probably wouldn’t be able to understand him and definitely couldn’t speak back. 

The baby just blinked his bright blue eyes in response.

Isak took a moment to just look at Lars. He was actually pretty cute. He had blue eyes that looked somewhat similar to Even’s, a pudgy nose, and a small tuft of red hair. On top of that, the baby just couldn’t stop smiling. 

“You’re a cute one. Did you know that?”

Lars cooed in response and Isak could’ve died right then and there. He ran his fingers through the baby’s soft hair before speaking again.

“You know, one day Even and I are probably going to have a cute little baby like you. I hope that it will be just as happy as you are,” Isak whispered to the baby, who just kept smiling.

Sure, Isak was getting ahead of himself, but he knew in his heart that he and Even would be married someday and, after that, they would have kids of their own. Instead of being the best boyfriend in the world, Even was going to be the best husband and father in the world.

They sat there for a while and Lars eventually fell asleep. Isak was almost falling asleep as well before Even walked in.

There was warmth in his eyes and Isak was unsure why. Isak spoke to him in a whispering voice, as to not wake the baby, “Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked.

Even shook his head and smiled. “It’s nothing. I just love you so much, Isak. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Isak’s face flushed bright red. He still got embarrassed when people were affectionate toward him. “I love you too,” he replied, “and I’d give you a hug if my arms weren’t currently occupied.”

Even walked toward him and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “I know you would.”

“Can you do me a favor?” Isak asked.

Even nodded. “Anything for you, baby.”

“Can you bring me my phone? I think I left it on the kitchen table.”

Even nodded and walked out of the room, but he returned a few seconds later empty-handed. “It wasn’t there. Should I look somewhere else?”

Isak shook his head. “Nah, it’s fine. I’ll look for it later.”

“Okay, love,” Even said, sitting next to him.

They cuddled together with the sleeping baby until his mother returned to feed him. Isak had never felt so in love in his life.

* * *

Come midnight, Isak still hadn’t found his phone, but it was finally time for him to venture into the kitchen for his holiday surprise. The house was quiet. The children had fallen asleep and, since “Santa” had already visited, the adults were either asleep or being quiet in their rooms. Nobody was roaming the house except Isak and Even, who had falsely claimed to have gone to the bathroom.

When Isak made it into the kitchen, he didn’t find Even there. The only person in the room was Finn.

“Isak?” he asked. “What are you still doing up?”

“I’m meeting Even in here soon,” he explained.

Finn nodded. “So he’s finally going to tell you the truth.”

“The truth?” Isak asked with raised eyebrows.

“I probably shouldn’t be the person to tell you,” Finn said, biting his lip. “It would be better coming from him.”

Suddenly he was incredibly nervous. What was wrong with Even? Was he sick? Was he dropping out of school? Isak couldn’t take it anymore so he shook his head and said, “Just tell me, Finn.”

The older man sighed and grasped Isak’s wrists. “I’m sorry to tell you this, but Even has found a new girlfriend in Bergen. He was trying to wait until after Christmas because he knew that you didn’t have anyone else to celebrate with, but she’s been pressuring him to break up with you. I only know because I overheard him talking to Britt about it the other day.”

Suddenly the world was spinning and Isak could feel the vomit rising in his throat. He knew that he wasn’t good enough for Even, but he never had expected to be dumped so suddenly. It made sense though. Even was in a new place with new people and Isak was just holding him back.

“Isak, are you okay?” Finn pleaded, holding him in his arms.

He shook his head because he absolutely wasn’t okay. Tears were streaming down his cheeks now, until Finn pulled back from him slightly and wiped them away with his sleeve.

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Finn kissed him. It wasn’t right to be kissing the brother of the man he loved. A man who had a wife and a daughter. Isak did not enjoy it at all. He felt disgusted with himself, but he didn’t have the energy to pull away. He had never felt more heartbroken in his life and he couldn’t really bring himself to do anything.

They finally pulled apart when they heard a shattering sound on the ground. There, down the hallway, stood Even. A coffee mug was broken at his feet. There were tears streaming down his face.

Isak looked into Even’s tear-stained eyes and saw they were filled with hurt. Even still loved him. Which meant- It meant that Finn was lying to him. Even didn’t have a girlfriend in Bergen. It was all bullshit. Finn was lying because Even was right. He was an asshole and Isak should have fucking listened. Now he had broken the heart of the love of his life and he didn’t know if Even would ever forgive him.

Even turned to run upstairs and Isak yelled, “Even, wait,” and tried to run after him, but Finn had his wrist tight in his grasp.

“Let go of me,” Isak protested, shoving the older man.

Finn released his grip but shook his head. “Even doesn’t deserve you, Isak. He doesn’t deserve anyone. Why should he be able to be with somebody he loves after he’s caused my family so much pain by being so fucking moody?”

Isak’s mouth dropped open. This guy was a fucking asshole. He pulled his arm back and decked Finn in the face. It should have hurt his fist, but it didn’t. He was too angry to feel it. Finn, however was cupping his face.

When Finn pulled his hands away from his face, revealing a small red mark on his cheekbone, he was laughing. “You can be as mad as you want, Isak. He’s never going to trust you again. You’re a slut. You kissed his brother. That just can’t happen. Could you imagine what would happen is my parents found out about how you came onto me? They’re going to hate you forever.”

Isak shook his head, eyes wide open. “I’ll tell them the truth.”

“And you think that they’ll believe you over their own son?” Finn said, trying to ruffle Isak’s hair. Isak pushed him away. Only Even was allowed to do that.

“See you tomorrow, Isak.” He started down the hall, laughing to himself, before he turned around. “That is, unless you’re gone by then. If I were you, then I wouldn’t stick around. It’ll probably gets messy once everybody finds out.”

After he left, Isak slid to the floor and sobbed. He had screwed everything, just because he hadn’t believed Even. He wanted to throw up. He wished that there was someone there to comfort him, but his friends were all in Oslo and he felt as if he had betrayed everyone in the house. He was going to lose Even forever, and there was nothing he could do.

When he finally mustered up the energy to stand up, he went into the hallway and cleaned up the shattered coffee mug. He had caused enough of a mess that night, he could at least clean up what little he could.

He had just dumped the shattered pieces in the garbage can when he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. His phone was sitting on the counter.

Isak quickly ran over to it and thumbed through his recent messages. Sure enough, Finn had sent one from his number to Even, telling him to meet in the kitchen around five minutes after midnight so that they could talk in private.

Finn had set him up and now everything had gone to shit.

* * *

Isak tried to sleep on the couch, but he couldn’t fall asleep with the knowledge of what he did. It had been a long time since his insomnia had taken control of him. In fact, he hadn’t had any trouble falling asleep since Even had first left for uni.

There was no way that he was going to fall asleep that night, so he made his way outside into the dark night, despite the fact that it was freezing cold and he was only wearing gray sweatpants and Eskild’s Jesus t-shirt.

It was two in the morning and Jonas was probably asleep, but he called him anyway. Jonas picked up on the third ring.

“Hello?” Jonas’ voice was groggy. Isak had obviously woken him up with the phone call.

Isak could barely speak, but he was able to croak out a soft “Jonas” before breaking out into tears again.

“Isak? Are you okay?” Jonas asked. Suddenly, he seemed much more awake.

He wasn’t able to sleep. He just continued to bawl his eyes out.

“Isak, breathe for a moment,” Jonas told him. “I want to know what happened so that I can help you, but I can’t do anything if you’re crying.”

Isak breathed for a few seconds before muttering out. “I think I’ve lost him, Jonas. I screwed everything up and now he’s going to hate me forever.”

Jonas was quiet for a moment. “Isak, I’m sure you’ll be fine. You and Even are more in love than any other couple that I’ve seen in my life. You’ve made it through a lot of shit and you’re going to make it through this, whatever it is.”

“No, you don’t understand,” Isak began.

“Understand what?”

He gulped. “Even’s brother kissed me and he saw everything.”

“Oh shit,” Jonas remarked. “But he initiated it, right? It’s not your fault.”

“The way he tricked me into it. It makes it seem like I planned to break up with him. I just don’t know what to do Jonas,” Isak explained, wet tears running down his face.

“It’s what you always said, Isak. Take it minute by minute,” he advised. “See how tomorrow goes and I can drive up there and get you if you need me too. I know Even, though. He’s going to let you explain.”

“Thank you, Jonas,” Isak replied.

Jonas, being the best friend in the world, ended the call by saying, “I love you so much, Isak.”

* * *

Even didn’t tell anyone. Everyone got up the next morning and everything seemed normal. It was Christmas Day and everyone was bursting with joy. They were too absorbed in their own happiness to notice how fucking sad and tired Isak and Even were that day.

When everyone went to church, Isak stayed back at the house. It was not unexpected. Even’s parents knew that he wasn’t very religious. After all, Even wasn’t either. Even had always hated church, but he still went on that Christmas morning.

Isak spent the entire time they were gone swaddling in blankets, sobbing. The entire bed smelled like Even and he could barely will himself to breathe it in. He also couldn’t bring himself to leave.

He drifted in and out of sleep because he was so tired from the night before, which caused him to lose track of time. He secretly hoped that he had slept through the entire fucking week. He wasn’t ready to face the world yet. He just wanted to go home.

Isak was jolted awake by the door creaking open and something soft hitting his body. The lights in the room were on, but he couldn’t remember whether or not he had turned them off to begin with.

“Get up,” Even’s voice demanded, completely void of emotion. “It’s time for Christmas dinner and my family expects you to be there.”

Then he walked out of the room, not letting Isak get a single word in.

He slowly sat up and picked up his clothes, bringing them into the bathroom. He washed his face a few times, but it didn’t make much of a difference. He still looked like shit. He still felt like shit.

He changed into the clothes Even had brought him. He had khaki pants paired with a dark blue sweater. It wasn’t the most fashionable thing on Earth, but it was basically every grandmother’s wet dream.

Hopefully, Even’s family wouldn’t notice how much of a fucking wreck he was. Or that they weren’t talking. Even would probably be able to get away with it. He had gotten a lot of practice with hiding his symptoms throughout the years.

He got his plate and filled it up, though he wasn’t very hungry. He figured that Even’s mom would know that something was up if he didn’t take a lot of food, since he occasionally visited and ate them out of house and home. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, seeing as the more formal dinner had taken place the night before.

When he got to the table, he made his way to the seat with his place card, which was, of course, next to Even. Britt was sitting on his other side, texting under the table.

“Good morning. You slept all day,” she remarked without looking up from her phone.

He shrugged. “I didn’t sleep very well last night.” It was true, after all. He hadn’t even tried to go up to the room.

“I noticed,” she replied. “You weren’t in the room last night at all. I got up at three to go to the bathroom and Even was laying there alone, completely awake.”

Isak just took a sip of wine in attempt to avoid talking about her observation.

Britt, being the nosy teenager she was, refused to give up. “Are you and Even having problems? You seemed sickeningly in love yesterday, but today you two seem much more distant.”

Even reached around Isak and shoved her slightly. “Hey Britt?” he whispered. “Please mind your own business before you ruin Christmas for everyone else.”

Isak had already knew that he had ruined Christmas for Even, but hearing him say the words out loud felt like another stab to his heart. He forced his emotions down and tried to eat, but he wasn’t very hungry and the food didn’t taste that great when he was feeling so upset.

Near the end of the meal, Even’s mom squinted at him. “Why aren’t you eating?”

“I am eating,” Isak protested. Sure, he hadn’t had as much as usual, but he still had eaten some food.

She raised her eyebrows. “No you aren’t. The real Isak would be having thirds by now.”

He shrugged. “I’ve been feeling a bit ill today.”

She was about to say something else, but Even’s dad piped in. “Kari, leave the kid alone.” He turned so that he was facing him. “I hope you feel better, Isak. Let us know if there’s anything that we can do for you.”

Isak nodded. “Thanks.”

He felt like everyone at the table had their eyes on him, but he kept his glance down onto his plate.

When dinner finally ended and people were getting up to exit the table, he thought he was free at least for the night. He was considering starting to arrange to go home with Jonas, telling Even’s family that he was sick.

As Finn got up to leave, he passed by Isak and squeezed shoulder. He felt like he was going to throw up and the area where Finn had touched him felt like it was burning. He knew he had gone pale for the entire family to see.

Even stood up and gripped Finn’s shirt tightly with his left hand before hauling back and slamming his fist into his brother’s nose.

“Oh my god,” one of Even’s cousins yelled.

His grandpa said, “Is he manic again?”

“Get the kids out of here,” his dad ordered.

Isak just stood there unable to breathe or look away from where Even and Finn were wrestling on the floor.

“Don’t you fucking touch my boyfriend,” Even said, throwing a punch into the side of his face.

Finn laughed and flipped them over, hitting Even in the left cheekbone. “Oh please, the little slut was asking for it. He craves gratification.”

He felt a hand on his arm. It was Even’s cousin, Bella. “Let’s go somewhere else, yeah?”

Isak nodded silently and the moved to go sit in the living room. She ran her hand through his hair. “Don’t cry. They’ve never gotten along. Usually it isn’t this bad, but it’s not your fault. Finn is out to get Even and nobody believes him.”

Isak shook his head and tears ran down his face. “It is my fault. I should have believed Even. Finn was always so friendly with me, but it was all an act.”

Bella shook her head. “Finn has always been a good actor. You know, Even and I think he might be a sociopath.”

“It’s my fault for not listening to Even and for falling for Finn’s tricks,” he replied, drawing his knees toward his chest. “I’ve ruined everything.”

“He defended you,” she pointed out. “Nothing is ruined yet.”

Even’s mom rushed into the room. “Isak? Oh thank god. Here you are,” she said before coming toward him and wrapping him in a huge hug. “Whatever happened, I’m sorry.”

He nestled his head into the top of her hair as tears continued to fall from his eyes. She was always so nice to him. She was more of a mother to him than his own was.

She let go of him and grabbed his wrist. “Can you come with me?”

He nodded and allowed her to drag him upstairs to the room that they had been staying in. She probably just wanted him to pack up and leave.

But, when they arrived inside the room, Even was already seated on one of the beds, a bag of frozen peas pressed to his face.

“Hi, can we talk?” he asked, pointing to the other bed with his free hand.

Isak moved to sit on the other bed so that they were directly facing one another. Even’s mom had left and closed the door.

“I can call Jonas and he can pick me up if you’d like,” Isak quietly offered.

Even bit his lip and was silent for a moment before he shook his head. “I think I’d like you to explain what really happened.”

“He stole my phone. You were never supposed to be there,” Isak said, before realizing that it probably wasn’t the best place to start.

“So you were just going to pursue him in secret?”

Isak’s eyes widened and the words came rushing out of his mouth. “No. Not at all. Oh god, I’m so fucking stupid. I should have started from the beginning. Finn left me a note to meet him at midnight, but I thought it was from you, so I got there and he was there and he told me that you were cheating and you were about to break up with me and I know I shouldn’t have believed him but, Even, I was so scared of losing you which is pointless because I’ve lost you anyway.”

Even shook his head. “You haven’t lost me. Tell me why you kissed him.”

“He kissed me,” Isak clarified. “It was awful, but I didn’t have the strength to pull away. I felt so fucking broken. And then you showed up and I knew that nothing that he had said to me was true. Oh god, this is all my fault. I should have listened to you about him.”

Even reached forward and grabbed his hands and Isak’s heart burst a little at the feeling of having contact with him again.”I don’t blame you, Isak. I blame him. I know that he tricked you. I trust you, baby. Sure, I was mad for awhile. It’s understandable, but I’m always going to listen what you have to say. I believe you Isak. I trust you and, oh god, I love you so fucking much.”

Isak was crying again, but not out of sadness. After everything, Even still loved him. They were going to be married someday.

“I’m sorry,” Isak apologized, moving toward Even and embracing him. Nothing felt better to Isak than being in his boyfriend’s arms.

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Even assured him, squeezing him tighter.

Isak shook his head. “I’ve been a shitty boyfriend, even if you disregard everything that happened with Finn. I can’t even keep track of your relatives.”

Even pulled away from the hug, laughing his ass off. “Is that what you were so worried about the other day?”

Isak crossed his arms. “Yes, and I don’t think that it’s so funny. You’re too good for me, Even.”

“Isak, do you think that I remember all the names of everyone I met at your cousin’s wedding? I just remember the highlights, like when that fight broke out.” Even let out a hal-hearted laugh. “Turns out my family isn’t so different.”

“You’re just so perfect,” Isak protested, “and I’m a fucking mess.”

“Come here,” Even commanded, arms open. Isak moved toward him and they were hugging again.

“I’m not perfect,” he started. “But I can definitely tell you this.  _ We  _ are perfect. You and me, Isak? We were meant to be. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

He hugged him harder. “I know this is kind of weird,” Isak began, “but I really want to marry you someday.”

Even pressed a soft kiss to Isak’s lips and suddenly he felt whole again. “It isn’t weird, love. I want to marry you too.”

“Did we just get engaged?” Isak asked.

“Don’t tell my mom,” Even said with a laugh. “She’ll have a heart attack. After all, you’re only 18. You have your entire life ahead of you.”

“My life with you,” Isak clarified.

“Yeah,” Even replied with a smile. “Our life together.”


End file.
